~The Empire~
Prologue My story was a harsh one. When I was little; my parents left me in the streets of Falador. I had nothing with me except for a blanket, the basket I was in, and a badge that had a picture of a knight on it. Some sorcerer has found me and I have lived with him since. I have worked for him and when I was twelve years old, he taught me how to fight. I call this sorcerer "Grandpa". Grandpa was a strange guy. He gave me many mystical weapons. I'm starting to wonder if he was really in his mid 80s. We were poor so each had our own jobs. Grandpa used a type of magic from the "island north of barbarians" (I never understood, I never found an island north of barbarian village anywhere!). I just did many things. I tried to find stuff and sell to the Falador general store. We finally had a decent amount of money. We finally had enough money for me to go to knight school. But I could tell grandpa didn't want me to go. At knight school, I met a follower of the long forgotten god "Zaros". (Grandpa told me about Zaros before... and the God Wars. I seem to favor the god "Armadyl”) His name was called "Jay" and it appears he had the same badge as me. After years of hard work I and Jay finally graduated from knight school. Along with grandpa's apprentice, "Pory" we decided to journey over the mountain of wolves and to the lands past Asgarnia. We settled in Hemenster when I was accepted into the guild of fisherman. One day a nobleman, the prince of Ardougne called "Revenge" has came past us on his hunting expedition. Me and Pory were curious and chased after him to see what he was doing. Until then when Jay jumped out of nowhere dropping his badge right in front of Revenge. Chapter 1 "Who are you!" said Revenge. "And what are you doing with the badge of the prince!" As Prince Revenge saw me and Jay's badges, he thought we stole these prized possession from the king of Ardougne, "Cubbbies". Revenge loaded this bow with a rune arrow. He fired it at me. I didn't except it to be so fast. Pory then cast a spell of ice and froze the arrow. Jay didn't wait. He took out the whip grandpa gave him and wrapped it around Revenge's neck. Revenge blows a horn and paladins appear next to him. “Get them!” screamed Revenge. I saw these paladins and I didn't wait to make a plan. I took out my blade and shot lightning from it, taking down most of the paladins. Pory kicked the horn from Revenge as he just stared at Jay to see if he had a weak spot. ”Where did you get the symbol of the prince, peasants!?” asked Revenge. ”Well, mine was with me when I was a baby and left in Falador to die.” replied myself. “I was in Lumbridge.... Wait, did you say these badges were symbols of the prince?” said the startled Jay. “Yes and if you would let me go... I could explain it.” said Revenge. (Thinking he's up to something) “Fine... let him go Jay.” sighed Pory. Revenge starts pulling teleport runes from his bag. “I will bring more men and arrest you fools!” yelled Revenge. Revenge tried to teleport, but Pory teleblocked him. Revenge then took out a poisoned arrow and shot it at Jay. ”Your friend is injured...come with me, peasants. I will show you to my father and let him deal with you. You may be able to defeat that patrol squad, but you can't take on a whole army!” told Revenge. “Stop being so stupid and GO!!!” yelled Pory “Nobody commands me!” commanded Revenge. “Well I guess I’m the first one...”-Shoots lighting from blade and strikes revenge dead on- “If you’re smart, you will lead us to your king. But if you’re still acting so arrogant then I can do that again if you want.” explained myself. We walk for about an hour before we get to a great city, where the guards hold maces. ”Welcome to Ardougne...prepare for the last city you'll ever see.” Revenge said quietly. “Ugg... shut... up...” said Jay annoyed. We walk up to a huge building which Revenge explains to be the Kings home. At the castle, a man dressed in robes made of vivid gold appears. ”Well, well, well my son, what are you doing?” said a commanding figure. I and the others were taken into the castle out of Ardougne. Our fate now...is unknown. ”Father! I'm serious! I’ve brought three people from the far lands past the mountains! They have the badges of the prince!“ explained Revenge. “Revenge! I don't have time to deal with these fools!” exclaimed the king. “But father...” whispered Revenge. “Silence!” the king yelled. “Nobody commands me, Cubbbies! “ Revenge screamed at his father. “What did you call me? Nobody has called me "Cubbbies" in ages! Fool! If you were smart enough you would have seen what's on the back of the badge!” said King Cubbbies. “What? Their names? Why does that matter!” said Revenge. “Oh for Saradomin's sake... can I get the antipoison now!” I said. Cubbbies completely ignores my request and looks at Revenge. “Revenge you fool! I had four sons! Each of them had a badge!” explained Cubbbies. “Ya. So what? Three of them are now gone! Mother has taken them away! You say it's so they could live a good life! But I say, you thought they were in the way in the Kandarin war!” asked Revenge “Take Prince Revenge to his room...he needs to learn how to be obedient...” commanded Cubbbies, to the nearby guards. “But king, we don't dare to anger the prince.” the guards said. “You'll regret angering me!” warned the king. “I’ll go myself!” Revenge yelled defiantly. Revenge leaves the room, madly. Cubbbies talking under his breath,” Now...for you three....” “What do you want” said myself getting ready. I charge my lightning bolts in my sword. “Tell me...Mwaka.....Where did you get those badges...?” asked Cubbbies. “I had them when my parents left me to die in Falador...wait! How do you know my name!” questioned me, very confused. “There are many things you can deny...fear is one of them. But there’s one thing you can't...You are my son! “exclaimed the king. “Great… I got a badge too when I was left in Lumbridge...do I get a big hug or will you give me the dang cure! Uhg!” said Jay very much annoyed. “Give Prince Jay the cure...Revenge will be severely punished for harming his own brother...” said Cubbbies. “This is strange...it seems you’re sure that we're your sons...” said me. “There is no need to worry...welcome back to Ardougne. Ah my queen...” Cubbbies quietly stated. “Greetings my king…” The Queen of Kandarin said. “My king...it seems you've taken a liking to peasants?” asked jokingly to Cubbbies. “Foolish women...look closer...” answered Cubbbies. Queen Annie inspects us and looks closely at my eyes which are the same colour as her’s. “What?” said the queen afraid. “The badges!” exclaimed the king. “You mean those three are the one's I've left in the far east to d...I need to speak to you right now my king…” said the queen. “Those "two" to be exact… but very well, Slave! Take these three to the dining room, and find a room for them…” ordered the king. “Th…this way....pri...princes...” mumbled the slave. Chapter 2 We tried to listen to what the king and queen were saying, but the slaves were pulling us away so we couldn’t listen. We walk into the dining room. ”Great, we're royals, we've got parents now and we're finally not poor....” stated Jay. ‘Mwaka...don't you feel this is...strange?” said Pory. Revenge enters the elegantly beautiful dining room. “It is strange...come with me” said Revenge. “And why would we do that?” asked Pory. “Because I said so...now do it!” demanded Revenge. “What an idiot....” said Jay under his breath. We enter Revenge’s decorated room and stand at the back while Revenge stands in front. ”Look, your ‘father’ is a tyrant...He’s not even supposed to be a king...” said Revenge. “Wha...what do you mean?” asked myself. “Long ago, my grandfather Revenge I had two sons. His heir was my uncle named Lego. My father became jealous and built an army and destroyed Burthrope and killed my uncle. My father didn't stop there, grandfather sent his army to kill him. My father won and became the king of Ardougne. I was named after my grandfather because my father hates me just as much as he hated my grandfather.” answered Revenge. “Wow...hard to believe the king is a person like that...” said me, stunned. “I doubt it, you’re probably trying to trick us so father would hate us… your fault not for being loved.” said Jay angrily. “Don’t worry Revenge, I believe you…” Pory said. “Well I don...” I said being cut off. “Somebody is coming! Hide!” yelled Pory. “Wha…” asked Revenge. The footsteps grow louder and louder each second... “Get ready...” whispered Revenge. Revenge loads his Dark Bow with poisoned arrows… “Attack whoever it is, no matter what. Leave as less blood has possible.” Says Revenge quietly. “Wow...your pretty cruel...I'm not attacking no matter what.” said myself, disgusted. The doors of Revenge’s bedroom open. Some unknown person steps into the room. Revenge fires a well aimed arrow at the intruder. The person dodges it with tremendous skills and sliced the arrow in half with a long curved sword that glows red. ”Alright, I take what I said back.” I said. I charge at the skillful man. ”Wait! Brother, don't!” yelled Revenge. It was already too late, two blades clashed and Pory felt a large amount of energy being released. ”Hmmm...A weapon of the dragons, grandpa told me that before. He had a few too.” I said. “Who are you?” said the unknown person. “Few, your not dead...he's my new brother. Mwaka, meet.....Lego...” said Revenge. “Isn’t Lego that guy from your lame story, your uncle, right?” said Jay. “I found Lego north of the lands of Seers, in the lands of the barbarians; it seems his parents lost him in the war. I named him after my uncle…well...I was only four back then.” answered Revenge. “And I owe my life to the prince. I work as his servant, also helping him to overthr...never mind…” said Lego. “They know Lego... and I am asking for their help. Please Brothers. We need your help.” said Lego. “I’m sorry. I really can't overthrow my own father.” said myself. “I've actually come to tell you...the tyrant told you to go to the dining room for dinner.” said Lego. ”About time...” said Pory in relief. “I'm sorry stranger, you have to stay, and you’re not a royal.” said Lego. ”I feel so left out...again.” sighed Pory. Later at the dining room they all sat down. The King entered and began to talk… “Today, I would like to announce, the return of my two sons! Mwaka and Jay!” announced Cubbbies. ”I’ve never expected to find these boys again, never.” said Queen Annie. ”Quiet. They have your blood…” whispered Cubbbies. ”Erm...What are you talking about?” asked myself. ”How they left you in Falador to die…” said Revenge under his breath. ”Quiet Revenge!” cried Cubbbies. ”I've had enough of you tyrant! It's time to end this.” yelled Revenge. Revenge takes out his deadly rune crossbow. ”My lord, the King of Varrock has come to see you...” said a slave humbly. Chapter 3 “Welcome…Lord Toc…“welcomed Cubbbies hesitantly. ”Let's talk inside.” said Toc quietly. ”F…fine...” stammered Cubbbies. Cubbbies’ cooks served a lavish dinner to the Princes. ”Pft, about time Cubbbies got scared...” said Revenge. ”What's your problem with father...” questioned Mwaka. ”Revenge, Lego, come with me, I need to talk to you guys” said Mwaka. ”Erm, sure.” said Lego, who was really not sure. Lego unsheathes his deadly weapon. It is a blood red dragon-steel scimitar of Freneskae. They walk outside of the Ardougne castle for a safe area to talk. ”The King of Varrock is having a meeting with Cubbbies for a reason...and we need to find out why.” stated Pory. ”Great, your smart up to here, how are we going to get up to that tower? Fly? I'm not that stupid I'll tell you that!” said Revenge irritated. ”Even better...come with me...” said Pory. Pory casts a spell, suddenly. All three of them appeared on the top of the castle, exactly where King Cubbbies and King Toc were having a meeting. ”You know what Pory? If I fall, I will shove these rune arrows up your...” said Revenge loudly. ”Shhh! I can't hear them” whispered Lego. Inside the castle King Cubbbies and King Toc were discussing something of utmost importance. ”Look Cubbbies, I know you’re with the mafia. I'm tired of them messing around with us. If it wasn't for me who gave you the army to kill Revenge the First, then you would probably be dead now. Go destroy the Corelone Family...or else you'll be the first target of Varrock.” said King Toc threateningly. ”Ye...yes...Toc.” whimpered Cubbbies. Back outside the castle walls… ”There, that good enough for you?” said Pory. ”Shut up and get us down...” said Lego. Revenge stated,”We need to tell Mwaka...” They teleport back to Revenge’s room to see Mwaka sitting on the bed. ”What? Father would never do such a thing. Never!” yelled Mwaka. ”Look, what you think is not my problem, either help or go live with that mutt. Who are you! Will you fight for freedom or live in tyranny!” exclaimed Revenge. ”Hey! What’s your problem and who are YOU!” screamed Mwaka. ”Who am I is my business, staying out of my way is yours.” replied Revenge. ”Wow! Go be your hero and free everybody! Their probably not going to follow you because you’re so cruel!” answered Mwaka. ”Me...Cruel...What did I do then?” asked Revenge. ”Find out for yourself...Come on guys...” said Mwaka… ”Rev…”whispered Lego. ”Give him some time to think. This may be the only way he will become a good leader...” said Pory. It has been about three months since eavesdropping on Cubbbies and Toc. Lego and Pory knew Cubbies can't defeat the Corelone Family. Many things happened during these three months. Mwaka and Jay have become successful princes and are getting use to being a royal. Revenge however, hasn't came out of his room since. He only came out to get food but then went back in. Everybody thinks he is changing, but only he himself knows. ”Sir, the troops aren’t ready yet...they can defend small invasions but I doubt they can fend off other empires.” said Commander Alpha of Lumbridge. ”Hmm, I will tell father. We do need more troops. The Kingdom of Al Kharid may be small, but I doubt they will go down without a fight.” answered Jay. ”Brother, just because father gave you the army to train, doesn't mean you’re leading it.” said Mwaka. Alright fine…” sighed Jay. ”Psst, Over here.” whispered Lego. ”You know those "psst" things never work, if we can hear it, so can other people.” said Jay. ”Stop being a jerk and get over here...” yelled Lego. ”Alright Lego, what do you want?” said Mwaka. ”Revenge wants to see you. In Feldhip Hills” said Lego. ”About time he got out of that room and got a life.” said Jay annoyed. ”Jay, let's just go.” said Mwaka. When Jay and Mwaka left the castle a military parade came through the market place and they got separated. Jay continued on. Jay walked south into the wild lands that the Empire had little control over. The Ogres paid Cubbbies tribute and there was “peace” but still… their Ogres. Then finally Jay got south of the Ogre capital. After fleeing from some Shamans, Jay sights Revenge in the distance. “Yes! I'm here! And Mwaka got lost in Ardougne!” said Jay happily. ”Great…” said Revenge. All of a sudden Mwaka teleported right in front of Revenge. “Pory teleported me!” said Mwaka smiling. ”Grr...Oh well, Revenge, it seems you finally got out of that room, eh?” said Jay. ”Some things changed, but not my attitude I'll tell you that.” laughed Revenge. ”Oh well...brother.” sighed Jay. ”Why have you brought us here?” questioned Mwaka. ”I've finally got over it.” said Revenge. ”Got over what?” asked Mwaka. ”I guess I was kind of...cruel. But now, I need your help to rebuild the empire!” exclaimed Revenge. Mwaka replied,”That's what you said before, but in different words.” ”I will give you time. But I really do need your help...and your trust…” answered Revenge. ”I guess we can think about it...” said Mwaka. ”AAH!” Revenge screamed in agony as a arrow came out of the other side of his chest splattering blood on Jay and Mwaka. Chapter 4 “Revenge, you’re under arrest by the Empire.” yelled King Cubbbies. The king of Ardougne walked up to the fallen body of Revenge. He kicked his body and told his tower archers to put him in the Ardougne dungeon. The guards dragged him to the Kings escort that was cleverly hidden in the bushes and plants. ”I don't care what you do to him, just get him in there.” Said Cubbbies Mwaka and Jay ran as fast as they can. They were on the outskirts of the City of Yanille when they met Pory and Lego. Mwaka told what just happened to Revenge to both of them. ”What! They can't do this to him! He's a royal!” exclaimed Lego. ”Well apparently, they did. Now what? Revenge is gone and who's going to take over Yanille for us?” said Pory in distress. ”Wait! Yanille is Empire lands! You guys can't take it! It belongs it Cubbbies!” said Mwaka confused. Pory answered,” We need to rebel! Mwaka, if we don't Cubbbies will strike first!” ”He does have a point, after seeing what father did to Revenge; it seems he is a tyrant.” said Jay in agreement. ”I...I don't believe it…” said Mwaka in shock of what just happened. ”I really don't think so either...but Revenge is going to die in there! Court is next week!” said Jay looking at Mwaka. ”Sigh…” thought Mwaka. The two princes still lived their "normal" lives. They still worried about Revenge. But one thing they didn't know was that somebody sneaked him out. They figured it out on the day of the court; Revenge is now Ardougne's most wanted. It has been another month when Pory finally talked to Mwaka and Jay again. ”You busted out Revenge didn't you! You teleported him at night, leaving no traces! I know your spells! You made it look like Revenge did it on his own!” yelled Mwaka finally understanding what had happened. ”Yes, I did. We are already gathering people from the empires who are friends with us. We will be planning an attack. Mwaka, Jay, if your not with us, your against us.” Said Pory. ”You've changed...” said Jay. Pory retorted,” Not me Jay, It is you who has changed...” Pory then teleports away. It has been weeks since Mwaka has heard from him. Mwaka decided to tell Cubbbies about the invasion. ”Father, Pory is planning to invade!” said Mwaka to Cubbbies. Cubbbies asked,” And that is who?” ”My magician friend that was with me...remember him?” said Mwaka. ”Ah yes...that magician...of course I do...after all, I was the one who killed him.” said Cubbbies laughing. “You…did?” said Mwaka humbly. “Yes! That blundering idiot was no use! He was easy t-“ said Cubbbies. Revenge's words finally got him. All of the anger and pain swelled up inside Mwaka’s body. Everything he knew was shattered, it meant nothing now. “DIE!” screamed Mwaka. As Mwaka charges up a lightning bolt to kill his father, he had no idea that somebody behind him was going to finish him. ”YOU WILL PAY...Ah!” screamed Mwaka in agony. A poisoned dagger was stabbed into him. That dagger was from a man named Scot, a loyal follower of Cubbbies. ”Let's go, we need to get the paladins and attack Revenge and the others!” said Lord Scot. Mwaka's sight was fading away, he could see someone approaching but he couldn’t tell who...whoever that was, that person saved him. After what seemed like days, he finally woke up to see he was in an unknown place...the faces however, were familiar to him. Chapter 5 ”He's awake...” said Lego. ”Wha...what happened?” asked Mwaka foggily. ”You were struck down by that Scot...At least your alive.” said Revenge. ”Cubbbies! He killed Pory!!!” cried Mwaka. ”He did? Wow...he must be strong.” said Pory with a grunt and a chuckle. ”You’re alive?!?!?” yelled Mwaka who was in absolute amazement. ”You really don't think some fool can kill me? Sure he kind of injured me but, I'm okay.” stated Pory. ”You call that okay? That blade almost went into your heart!” yelled Jay. ”I know right?” said Pory sarcastically. ”We have no time to talk...The temple guards found out where we are, we must take a ship and head to Khazard.” said a man on the shadowy right of Revenge. ”Got it Wwe...” said Revenge. ”Who's...Wwe?” asked Mwaka. A man walks out of the shadow by Revenge and speaks. “I am the third Prince to be abandoned…” stated Wwe. “What! How?” said Mwaka, amazed. “Simple, you and Jay were left in Falador and Lumbridge, I was left in Varrock, Annie however put me on a ship that sailed to Karamja and monkeys took me here, Ape Atoll, a new addition to the land of the empire.” said Wwe. ”So...your the last of the three Cubbbies was talking about?” questioned Mwaka. ”Pretty much, we have to go now! And this belongs to you...I found it when you were taken down by Scot in Ardougne Castle” answered Wwe. Wwe hands Mwaka a sword. ”We have to go now! I've seen one of those temple monkeys and they're strong!” said Revenge. We all look out of window in astonishment. Lego yells” Our ships have been taken down!” ”Who said we needed ships...” laughed Pory. ”Not another teleport...” said Mwaka. Revenge replied “Our troops would be preparing in Khazard, commander Alpha will be waiting for us.” As Pory teleported everybody to Khazard, Familiar faces appeared. "Welcome back my princes!" Commander Alpha yelled. Troops went to greet everybody. And Troops there were. But as Mwaka and Jay scanned the area, those were the only troops around. It was barely a tenth of the Ardougne Army. It was also the most amazing army Mwaka's seen. Ogres and Mages! Gnomes and Elves! It may be a magnificent sight. But there was not enough. "Commander, it seems we don't have enough troops" said Mwaka trying to look around hoping to see more. "Yes my prince. These are the most loyal. The others are Cubbbies followers" said Commander Alpha with a sigh. "We'll try to find more troops later; we need to find a place to hide. A place underground" Said Revenge. The small army tried to hide underground in the Tree Gnome Village, but Revenge insisted they should hide near the Ardougne borders so they can watch Cubbbies every move. They found a small cave that looks...sewer-like near Ardougne. They decided to move the troops pass a small stream in there. "We'll set camp here" said Lego looking around as if some monster is going to jump out. A sudden chill went up Jay. "I don't know Lego. This place seems strange" "I don't feel anything. Jay. Are you okay?" said Mwaka, walking towards Jay. "Let me check." said Pory as he walked up. Pory held up his hand and emitted a small glow. Pory could see inside Jay's body. Pory couldn't find anything. Everything was normal. "He's fine" as Pory put down his hand. "Mwaka, we need to find some clean water. Let's go upstream" "Yo...you guys can go. I'll stay here" said Jay as he started pacing. "You’re not staying with the troops Jay. Lego, you stay. Jay, I need to watch over you if anything happens." Said Pory They all went upstream when even they started to feel uncomfortable. The cave was getting damp. Then, a giant claw came out grabbing Mwaka. An ice cold chill swept done his spine. "Come...mortal...tell Hazeel of your powers." A voice gasped… Category:The Empire